Fighter
by notjustadreamer
Summary: Caroline Bane is a fighter. Abused as a child and kidnapped as a teen, you'd expect her to have lost hope. Even with walls built up, she catches the attention of Strauss and is accepted as a probationary agent at the BAU. Expecting all hard work, she's shocked when she finds a family there. Finally letting people into her walls, will she let anyone closer? Spencer/OC
1. Chapter One

**Please don't judge me too harshly, as this is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfic. I really don't know how well this is going to turn out, but I'll be trying my best. Review, please?**

* * *

"Be not afraid of life. Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact." - James Truslow Adams

* * *

Unlike most girls at her age of six, Caroline Bane was sitting on the floor of her room reading. She was always a quiet girl, as nobody wanted to talk to her in school. She was an unusually intelligent girl, and was already in the fourth grade. Her mother agreed to her skipping the first, second, and third grades at her teacher's recommendation. But her teachers were starting to see a change in her, one that wasn't good. They wondered whether they should have let her be surrounded by other kids at least three years older than her.

Her father had told her that her mother had disappeared a few weeks ago. Caroline cried for days, but that made her father angry. Adam Bane been angry and irrational for quite a few months now, and when he got angry, he hit things. Caroline did not tell anyone, afraid that he would come for her. Besides, he always apologized afterwards. That made everything okay, right?

"What the hell?" A loud voice startled Caroline from her book.

She quickly stood up as her father came into her room, dropping the trash can in front of her. Trembling, she clutched her book in front of her chest, hoping it would protect her when no one else would. Her mom used to stop her father's angry outbursts. But there wasn't anyone to protect her anymore. The little girl tried not to cry as he towered over her.

"Did I not tell you to take out the trash?" he asked, a scarily calm tone to his voice.

"Y-yes, you told me take out the trash." Caroline yelped when her dad ripped the book from her hands.

"Then why the fuck is it still here?!" he exclaimed, the alcohol on his breath evident. "I told you not to read this stupid shit!"

"B-but Daddy," Caroline tried to start. "Miss Goldberg said it's good that I'm reading these books!"

"I don't give a damn about what your precious teacher says!" Caroline screamed when her dad slapped her across the face. "I need you to listen to what I say and do what I say you piece of trash!"

"O-okay Daddy," she hiccupped, a few tears escaping her eyes. "I'll take out the trash."

Adam Bane seemed to calm down, and was about to leave. He took a huge swig of whatever was in the big bottle he was carrying, and he turned around slowly with a big grin on his face. Caroline backed up until her back hit the wall, and she shivered in fear.

"You know," he smirked. "I need to teach you a lesson."

He came closer and closer to his small, frail daughter and the stench of alcohol filled her nostrils. He slowly reached for her leg and trailed up higher and higher.

"Daddy?" she asked, voice shaking. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to have a little fun, okay?"

The next hour was full of Adam's dark laughter as he took more and more gulps of alcohol, and Caroline's crying and screaming.

"D-Daddy." Caroline's yells were weaker than ever. "Please stop, Daddy. It hurts."

* * *

"Miss Bane!" an authoritative voice exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Professor Hall?" a twenty-six year old Caroline muttered, looking up from her classroom desk.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned about one of his top students.

She had been zoning out and paying less attention lately, and it worried him. Caroline Bane was a very dedicated cadet, and he saw her going places. The BAU's Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi had come in a few times to watch the cadets, and they had shown particular interest in Caroline.

"Yes." She shook her head, smiling. "I'm okay. Just distracted a bit."

After class, Caroline picked up her book bag to head outside for physical training. As she approached the door though, her favorite teacher stopped her.

"Go out later today," he suggested, smiling wistfully. "You're only twenty six; You want to have fun when you're young. Stay up late with friends, not studying and practicing 24/7. You drink too much coffee at your age for the wrong reason."

She laughed a little bit at that, but she shook her head. "You know the others don't like me here, Professor Hall." She smiled bitterly. "All I ever wanted was to fit in, you know. Guess no one ever wants to give me a chance."

She ran out without waiting for a response, as to not miss physical training. Arnold Hall put his hand on his head, unsure what to make of her. She came to train for becoming an FBI agent three years ago. Arnold had been unsure if she was ready though, especially since it took four years for her to recover after what had happened to her as a child. However, she spent it earning degrees quicker than anyone had ever seen. She proved that she was ready, and the academy had to accept her. Caroline Bane became known as one of the academy's hardest working students.

Unfortunately, she kept failing parts of her physical training, especially her hand-to-hand combat. Her marksmanship, agility, and intelligence were over the top and exceptional, but she just couldn't handle physically brawling with someone. She panicked and forgot her training every time she was tested. Arnold knew exactly why, and there wasn't much he could do about it. The thing was that she was perfectly physically capable of doing everything thrown at her by the academy. The only problem was the emotional trauma she'd gone through. Arnold wasn't sure whether she was fully recovered. He knew that her dream was to work at the BAU in Quantico. Helping people was always what she wanted to do, ever since she could remember. The other professors and trainers didn't agree though. Caroline went through years of suffering, and they didn't believe she was emotionally stable enough. But she worked harder than anyone, and she kept coming back year after year, determined to make the cut.

* * *

"Please sir," Caroline begged. "Let me try again."

"Fine," her superior muttered after pondering about it. "Mr. Caster, you pin Miss Bane down again. We'll see what she can do."

"Do you really think you're fit for this stuff?" Ed Caster sneered quietly as he pinned her down. "You fail every time. Who cares if you're good with weapons? Chances are, you'll be without them and you can't even throw a good punch."

What none of the students were aware of was that Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner was watching the session with SSA Derek Morgan. They kept an eye on everyone, but everybody's focus, even theirs, was now trained on Ed and Caroline.

"Shut up," she whispered angrily, closing her eyes to calm herself. She opened her eyes only to see her father's face in place of Ed's and shrieked again. "Daddy!"

Regretting it as soon as she opened her mouth, Ed's face returned to its usual expression, a scowl on his face as he got off of her.

"Miss Bane," the instructor started, sighing.

"I'm sorry!" Caroline blurted out, her face red from embarrassment as the other cadets laughed quietly at her. "I – I didn't mean to –"

"Miss Bane," the instructor said, louder this time. "Go to the shooting range. Cool off there, and then go home."

"But –" Caroline was cut off by a hard look she received.

"Yes ma'am." She reluctantly made her way inside, her head down, ignoring the small whispers about her fourth freak out this week.

She walked down the empty halls, and quickly went into the nearest bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to help people, but she was too pathetic to even do that. She probably could have done it if she had a normal life like most of the other cadets training here, but her father had taken that away from her. He had taken almost everything from her, but from the moment she first walked into this building, she told herself that he couldn't take this away from her. But that was proving to be untrue, and it looked as if he took not only her innocence, but her dreams as well.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, hitting the wall.

After a few moments, Caroline had regained her composure; acting always having been something she was good at. The tears were gone, and her face was now empty of anger. She calmly walked out of the bathroom, posture straight and her head held high.

She had started shooting at the range, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" a familiar voice asked gently.

Caroline whipped around to see Agent Hotchner, unit chief of the BAU in front of her. She relaxed as she saw who he was, a reaction different from other people.

"I'm fine," she muttered, putting on a brave face.

"Really?" the agent asked. He did know her all too well.

"Yes."

"Are you still having nightmares?" he asked Caroline.

"Of course I do," Caroline replied, laughing bitterly. "That bastard never fails to leave me alone, even in my sleep."

"Do you need any help?" He was genuinely concerned. "If there's anything I can do, I'm glad to –"

"Look Agent Hotchner," she cut him off, her tiredness showing in her voice. "I know you still feel bad about me almost dying, but it wasn't your fault. You don't owe me anything, if anything, I owe you. All I want is to make it to the status of an SSA agent for the BAU, but we both know none of the teachers approve of my emotional well-being. I have worked hard for this for six years, and I'm not going to let anything stop me, even if I stay here for the rest of my life."

He looked a bit shocked at her outburst, but he opened his mouth to continue. "Where do you get the determination to keep going on?" He sounded pained, and Caroline immediately felt terrible.

The one year anniversary of his wife's murder had recently passed, and all he had done over the years was help Caroline over and over. She was pretty sure he felt as if she were his own daughter.

"I'm sorry, sir." Caroline rubbed her temples, shaking her head. "I've just had a bad day."

With that, she turned around to face the targets again. Caroline rapidly fired three consecutive shots, hitting the stomach, head, and heart. None of her bullets missed their mark.

She heard a whistle behind her, a new man coming into the room. "You've got very impressive aim, young lady," SSA Derek Morgan complimented.

"Thank you," Caroline said quietly.

"How old are you?" he asked, taking her off guard.

"Twenty-six," she replied, not expecting anyone to take interest in her, of all people in the academy.

"You know, Miss Bane," Agent Hotchner said, peaking her interest. "Your professors have told me you are exceptional in your studies, and that your agility and handling of weapons is exceptional."

"Thank you, sir." Caroline felt nervous about why the two agents confronted her alone.

"I've come to tell you that my superior, BAU's section chief Strauss, has taken a keen interest in you." He gave her one of his rare smiles, and Caroline nearly dropped her gun in shock.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"She's requested that my team take you in as a probationary special agent in the BAU."

Caroline couldn't do anything but stare at the two agents in shock. She put her gear away, and slowly sat down on the nearest chair. "Oh my God," she murmured.

"Agent Morgan here will be helping you train in hand-to-hand combat, where I know you've been having trouble," Agent Hotchner informed her. "Strauss has been watching you, and thinks you're ready for this."

"Thank you so much," Caroline was still thoroughly surprised. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow," he informed her. "I will text you the information."

"Wait, Agent Hotchner!" she called before the two agents walked out. "You want to know where I get my strength and determination from?" Hotch nodded.

"That bastard has already taken almost everything else away from me." Caroline clenched her fists, but relaxed them again as she finished. "I'm not going to let him take away one of the few things I love."


	2. Chapter Two

"If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater." - Anonymous

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath as she smoothed down her white blouse and simple black skirt, worrying about first impressions. Of course, she wanted to take this job. She'd been working hard towards this for years; there was no way she would quit now. Exhaling, Caroline walked as calmly as possible into BAU headquarters, a bright green visitor sticker plastered on her chest. Pushing up the black glasses that framed her blue-green eyes, Caroline pushed the correct button on the doors were closing when she heard a familiar voice.

"Caroline! Wait!" Agent Hotchner called, running towards the elevator.

She quickly pressed the open doors button and he made his way in. Giving her a small smile, he placed his phone in his pocket.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of the team?" he asked, giving her a fatherly look.

"Yes, I think so." Caroline's voice was a little quiet, but she seemed confident enough. "Thanks, um, Agent Hotchner."

"You don't have to be so formal to any of us, okay?" he informed the young girl. "The team will be a family."

Caroline flinched a bit at the word family, but he didn't seem to notice. The elevator dinged, and when the metal doors slid open, the older agent walked out first. Hesitantly, she followed him through the big glass doors and into her new workplace. Caroline sucked in her breath - this place had more people than she expected. Playing with the ends of her shirt, she followed her new boss to the conference room, where she assumed the rest of the team to be. She had dyed her naturally light brown hair to a dark brown, in order to distance herself from her father.

As she walked, she got more and more nervous with every half-hearted step she took. Remembering the hateful words thrown carelessly at her by her relentless tormentors at the academy, she started doubting herself. Before those doubts could grow to consume her though, she and Hotch entered a room, and seven pairs of eyes laid/rested on her.

"Everyone," Hotch addressed them all. "Meet Caroline Bane, the new probationary special agent assigned to our unit."

"Hello." Caroline hated how feeble her voice sounded.

Everyone seemed tense aside from the older blonde woman, so Caroline guessed that she was Erin Strauss, the BAU's section chief whom she had caught the eye of. Her reputation for being uptight was known even at the academy.

"Caroline." Hotch glanced at her reassuringly. "Meet section chief Erin Strauss."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Caroline was glad her voice was stronger now.

They shook hands as Strauss looked over the younger girl carefully. Caroline stood up straight, looking her face to face as confidently as she could. After a few moments, she nodded at Hotch and walked out. The tension left with her as the aura of the room visibly relaxed.

"Well that was tense," the brunette said, earning a chuckle from Derek Morgan, the only agent Caroline knew besides Hotch.

"You bet it was," he replied.

After a few seconds of silence, the brunette who spoke up came up to Caroline with a warm smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Caroline. I'm Alex Blake."

"Nice to meet you too." Remembering Hotch's insistence that she needn't be formal, Caroline said. "Alex."

"I'm David Rossi," the next man greeted.

"I've read some of your books," Caroline admitted shyly. "They're really good."

"Thanks," he replied. "I'm working on getting a new one published."

Caroline then turned her attention to the colorfully dressed woman.

"Penelope Garcia." the quirky, bespectacled blonde looked almost warily at Caroline, gaining her raised eyebrows from Derek.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably on her feet. When the other woman hugged her lightly, she stiffened slightly. She took a deep breath, telling herself that she was safe. Just as quickly as she stiffened, she relaxed.

"I like your glasses." Caroline kept her voice from wavering.

She got a look from Hotch that she ignored as Penelope thanked her.

"My name's Jennifer Jareau," the other blonde said. "But you can call me JJ."

"Alright, JJ." A small smile played across Caroline's face, a genuine one that didn't happen often anymore. "You guys can call me Carrie, I suppose."

"Did you know Carrie means strong, and the name has German and English origins?" said the only agent who had yet to introduce himself. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," he added, raising his hand in greeting.

Caroline was surprised – not many people spouted facts like that. Even she only did it when nervous. Caroline estimated his age to be about twenty-eight or twenty-nine, making him two to three years older than her. That either meant he had a high IQ and was admitted to the FBI early like her, or he had recently transferred to the team. From his interactions with the rest of the team, the former was more likely.

"Yes actually," she replied slowly, her smile gradually widening and her gaze becoming warm. "My full first name, Caroline, also has French origins. The popularity for my name peaked in 1977 and ranks 80 on popular girl names in the US so far in 2012."

"Looks like we've got competing geniuses on the team now!" Derek grinned, patting both of them on the shoulders.

Carrie smiled, but made a barely perceptible shift away from the physical contact. Even after nine years, she still wasn't comfortable with. Her smile faded a little as well. At least she no longer screamed whenever anyone got within ten feet of her. That was how she had been the first few months after she was rescued. It took her weeks before she allowed anyone to come near her. Even though she allowed physical contact after a year when he went to college, Caroline still didn't like it. The only thing she was fine with was a handshake. Manners were important to her.

"I was thinking that you can just get an easy day today," Hotch explained. "Get a quick tour of the place, settle into your desk, and get comfortable with the team. You'll be working with us for a while."

"Thanks, Aaron," she replied.

* * *

While JJ gave Caroline the tour, Morgan went over to Penelope. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey." a sad look passed over Penelope's face as she glanced at the new girl.

"What, no witty greeting today?" he joked, though he knew something was on her mind. "What's wrong, Garcia?"

"It's about Caroline," Penelope said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

She paused for a few seconds. "It's really not my place to tell you," she admitted, feeling bad now that she'd let something slip.

"How did you find out?" Morgan questioned, already guessing at the answer.

"You didn't think I'd let my family work closely with a complete stranger without a full Garcia check, did you?" she snapped, reminding Derek of the time she said nearly the same about Ashley Seaver.

"Garcia," Morgan said seriously. "The FBI wouldn't let someone just join without background checks and everything, you know that. Hotch knows and trusts this girl, and I trust his judgement."

Sighing, Penelope felt guilty for snapping at her friend and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's not like she's a criminal or anything. I was just worried about you guys."

"It's okay, baby girl." He kissed her on the forehead, smiling lightly. "I understand. She'll tell us when she thinks the time is right."

"Yeah," Garcia murmured half-heartedly, still feeling pity towards the younger agent. "She'll tell us when she's ready and comfortable."

* * *

"And lastly, this is Special Agent Anderson." JJ made the final introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, Agent Anderson." Caroline put on a smile, even though she was a bit tired from meeting all her new colleagues that day.

It was all a bit overwhelming. Caroline had never had more than two friends at least in her whole life. Now that she was in the Bureau, she'd talked to more people than she ever had under friendly terms. It was quite strange, hearing kind words from so many people at once.

"Well that completes your tour of the place!" JJ had an odd look on her face that Caroline couldn't read.

Alex waved them over to her desk, the same look on her face. She and JJ looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"What is it?" Caroline asked worriedly, suddenly self-conscious. "Is there something on my face?" She instinctively put her hand up to her face, her comment only making the girls laugh even harder.

"You really don't know?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"No?" Caroline phrased her answer in a question, not quite sure where they were going with this.

"It seems like we've got another Reid." JJ cracked a smile while Spence looked up from his paperwork, confused as well.

"What about me?" he put his pencil down, looking questioningly at the girls.

"Caroline here," JJ said. "Seems to be getting hit on quite a bit here."

"What?" Caroline asked, still confused. "But nobody hit me..."

"Caroline," Alex explained. "It doesn't mean you literally get hit. It means guys flirt with you. Aren't you young enough to know that lingo, or is there a new word for that now too?"

Caroline merely shrugged, masking her emotions in turmoil on the inside. All that did was remind her that she wasn't normal at all; that her childhood had been taken away from her. Ripped away from her.

* * *

"So how was your first day at the BAU?" JJ asked the younger girl.

"Great," Caroline replied, a small smile on her face. "I'm really excited to be working here."

"So Carrie." Penelope was trying to become friends with the girl, knowing she never had many friends. "It's a Friday evening. Want to go out for a girls' night?"

"Uh." Carrie looked surprised. "I don't think –"

"Oh but it will be so much fun!" Penelope protested. "We can go shopping, or go to the movies, or do whatever you like. It'll be like your welcome party!"

"Actually," the dark haired girl said, sounding almost panicky. "I have some, uh, cleaning up to do at home."

Caroline grabbed her messenger bag and quickly slid her belongings in, clipping it closed.

"Well then I can come help you!" Penelope made a sudden impulsive step towards her.

Caroline automatically jolted back, her face turning away as if waiting for something. Realizing what she'd done, she quickly rearranged herself, standing up as straight as a ruler, looking at the rest of the silent team. She looked pretty normal, except for the nervousness in her eyes.

"Caroline –" Hotch started, worry splashed across his features.

"Sorry Penelope, I didn't mean – it's not you." she said quickly but quietly. "Just – I-I'll just be heading home now."

With that, the girl walked out in a hurry, her head down. JJ put a comforting hand on Penelope's shoulder as she stuttered in shock about what just happened.

"Should I go after her?" Blake asked, unsure.

"I think she needs to be alone," Hotch said. "I'll talk to her on Monday unless we get called in for a case."


	3. Chapter Three

_"Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks."_ -Issac Watts

* * *

When Hotch came home from work, Jack ran to him with the biggest smile on his little face. He was wearing his favorite spiderman pajamas.

"What are you doing up so late, Jack?" Hotch tried to sound reprimanding, but couldn't help but smile as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled excitedly. "Look at what I made at school today!" He handed a card to his father.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

Opening the card, he couldn't help but grin even wider when he saw an adorable drawing of himself putting handcuffs on a criminal. Next to it were the words, "When I grow up I want to be a police officer just like Daddy so I can be a superhero too."

"Thanks buddy." He gave his son a hug. "Now go get ready for bed. I'll tuck you in, but I have to make a call first, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Jack said as he ran off to his room.

Hotch pulled out his phone and dialled Caroline's number; the phone rang on and on. He waited, knowing that she was probably by her phone, but didn't want to pick up. Right when he thought he it would go to her voicemail, however, the young woman picked up the phone.

"Aaron?" she answered quietly.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Hotch's voice was worried.

"Yeah, of course." He could hear the strain in her voice to sound cheerful.

"No you're not," Hotch replied, shaking his head. "Caroline, you know if you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Really, I'm fine," she insisted. "There's no need. I'll get used to it."

She hung up before Aaron could get another word in, and he sighed. When would she understand that it was okay to trust people, that not everyone would hurt her like her father? It had been nine years, after all. Putting his phone to sleep, he got up to tuck his little boy in.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Jack yawned, snuggling under his covers.

"Goodnight, little buddy." Hotch kissed Jack on his forehead, pulling the covers higher.

He walked wearily to his own room to get ready for bed. After lying down, he thought about Caroline. There wasn't much he could do for her if she simply refused any help. Taking a deep breath, he looked to the other side of the bed. It had been empty for years now, but he still felt a pang of guilt and hurt in his heart. Thinking about Beth calmed him down a bit. Though she was living in New York after she'd accepted a big job offer, he took Jack to visit her with him whenever he could. She always made him smile, and he was even thinking of a possible proposal in the next few months.

Now if only Caroline would accept that she needed a comforting hug and smile just as much as he did. All she needed to do was trust people again.

* * *

Almost two months later, the team was in New York investigating a serial rapist turned killer. He had recently escalated as he gained more media attention, especially with the FBI joining in on the investigation. Five girls had been murdered so far: Georgia Lane, Alicia Markley, Donna Taylor, Lacey Firlen, and Corrie Ladomer. The only thing that the victims had in common were their looks and ages – all of them were in their twenties, with light brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Their socio-economic statuses, however, were all over the map, and none of them were connected at all in any other way. The victims were high or low risk; muscular or skinny; shy or outgoing. The latest girl, Veronica Hadley, was no different; she had the right colored hair, eyes, and skin.

Veronica Hadley, age twenty-four, had been abducted two days ago. Part of the UnSub's signature was that he kept the girls for four days each until the fifth day, when he suffocated them.

The BAU team was in the middle of giving the profile to the New York Police Department.

"Our UnSub has gained confidence in his rapes and kills," Hotch started explaining to the NYPD.

"He's smart, charming, and narcissistic," Rossi continued. "He, unfortunately, records these acts and posts them online."

"This UnSub uses his charm and a ruse to lure women to come with him." Caroline said, having gained more self-assurance throughout this investigation. "He then takes them into his car and take them to an unknown location where he... rapes and kills them."

She got a concerned look from Hotch, but she felt comfortable enough. It was already her fourth case since she joined the BAU. Aaron had insisted for her to stay at Quantico and help Penelope the first two cases. He was unsure about her going on any, and this one especially concerned him, since the UnSub raped and killed women from the ages 23 to 28. Penelope was nice enough, but Caroline still felt awkward around the blonde. She accepted Penelope's friendly advancements, but Caroline had a feeling Penelope knew something.

Caroline had already started smiling more, and even contemplating telling the team about her past. They'd gained her trust, but she still wasn't sure if she should tell them. Aaron already knew of course, as he was assisting in her case and was one of the agents who found her. Another person there to help her was Jason Gideon; he and Aaron had become her father figures. She was closer to Jason, and they sent letters to each other every day. He was one of the few people who supported her dream to join the BAU. However, their correspondence had to stop a few years ago because he was leaving the bureau to travel. Caroline had been sad, but he promised to write her again if and when he ever settled down.

"We believe our UnSub is likely going to get sloppy if he's overconfident," JJ said, snapping Caroline out of her thoughts. "So, you should decrease police presence. We also need to hold a press conference."

"Why would we decrease police presence?" a younger officer asked, looking annoyed but smug for pointing out that point. "So more women can get raped and murdered?"

"Actually," Spencer replied calmly. "Doing this will make our UnSub let his guard down."

"Which in turn, will lead him to get sloppy, as Agent Jareau stated earlier," Carrie finished, wiping that smug smirk off the officer's face. "Decreased police presence means the UnSub thinks he has done very well evading law enforcement, boosting his ego."

Derek and Alex added some more details that many officers noted. They were then dismissed, but the team stayed behind as Garcia called.

"Garcia, you're on speaker," Hotch said, placing his phone on the table.

"Hey boss man," she chirped. "Guess what I found when my brilliant self broke through and tracked our UnSub through the numerous proxy servers? Amazing, aren't I?"

Caroline smiled at the woman's quirky, flirtatious, yet fun personality. She always wanted to be fun-loving like Penelope.

"The point, Garcia?" Aaron reminded her.

"Oh yes," she replied, speaking rapidly. "I found out he's using his home computer and by tracing it, I found he's currently at a 472 Gardener Street. That address belongs to a Nicholas Preston, who I found has a record of assault and prostitution of a minor. He also owns a warehouse at 703 Prudence street. I'm sending the coordinates to your phones now."

"Thanks baby girl," Derek said quickly, as the team prepared for the arrest.

Aaron didn't let Caroline go into the field the last three cases. She didn't expect to be doing so this time, so her movements were unsure.

"Blake, Morgan, Rossi," Hotch ordered. "You go to Preston's house."

"Right." Derek nodded.

As they headed out, Caroline shifted on the balls of her feet, waiting for an order. She looked hopefully at her unit chief, a pleading look in her eyes. She badly wanted to personally track this bastard down and take him in. He deserved to rot in jail.

"JJ, I need you to stay here and make sure the Hadley's know that we're bringing in a suspect." The blonde nodded and walked off to the latest victim's parents.

"Reid, Detective," Aaron continued. "Come with me to the warehouse."

Caroline's shoulders slumped as her hopeful expression dropped. She got ready to sit down and help Penelope as she usually did, when Hotch surprised her.

"Caroline." He watched her seriously. "You come as well."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was surprised, but excited to finally be able to do more than relay information.

"Remember that I have your back at all times; is that clear?" Hotch was more serious than usual.

"Yes, sir!" Caroline was more than glad to finally be in the field.

She adjusted her gun in its holster and strapped on a bulletproof vest like the others. Following them in a run to the car, she couldn't help but jump in joy a few times. She was finally doing what she'd been aiming to do for years.

"First time in the field?" Detective Joy asked, her eyes showing years of experience in the police department.

"Yeah," Caroline replied, the nervousness setting in.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Detective Joy seemed to notice the young girl's nervousness easily.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled.

"Garcia?" Spencer asked, picking up his phone for a conference call with the others.

"I'm sending photos of Nicholas Preston to you now, but we've got a problem." She sounded worried. "You guys are going to need to get hard evidence because everything on his record seems to be from when he was a minor himself – fourteen to be specific. Since then, he's cleaned up nicely. In only fifteen years too. There's nothing on him since then, not even one parking ticket. He's clean, guys."

"Are you sure, baby girl?" Morgan asked from the other part of the team's car.

"I can't find anything." Penelope sounded completely frustrated.

"Dig deeper," Hotch said wearily.

The phone call ended, and the rest of the five minutes in the car were in a brooding silence. They all hoped to find evidence at one of these locations, or they wouldn't be able to charge him with anything.

"Reid, you and Detective Joy take the back," Aaron ordered as they parked and ran out of the car.

Nodding, the two of them made their way to the back to find a way in. The warehouse looked big enough for Preston to commit his crimes, but it was small enough that the four of them could watch all sides for anyone escaping.

"Caroline," Hotch said in a fatherly, yet authoritative tone. "You are to stay behind me and watch for anyone at all times, you understand?" She nodded.

"Hotch," Morgan said through their earpiece. "He's not here."

That raised their caution. Caroline pulled out her gun and kept her hands from shaking as they barged in. She kept her training at hand and checked every door and hiding spot she saw. Nothing. There weren't any women there or any sign this place had even been used in the last fifty years. The four emerged and met up front, all shaking their heads.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Rossi radioed in as Aaron informed the others on what they'd found – nothing.

Caroline was about to put her gun away when someone down the road caught her attention. He looked exactly like the picture Penelope had sent the team.

"Over there," Caroline notified the other two, putting her gun at the ready.

She started ahead, watching Preston carefully. He had on track pants and a t-shirt, was holding a bottle of water, and wore earphones. He looked like a normal civilian jogging for exercise, but they supposed it made sense. They profiled him to blend in easily with the community. No one would suspect him of anything.

"Nicholas Preston," Caroline called. "FBI."

Everyone had their guns trained on the man in case he tried to make any sudden movements. He looked surprised, but didn't move.

"What is it?" he asked, looking confused.

"We're going to need you to come with us," Spencer explained, not glancing away from the man even once. "I need to cuff you for safety measures."

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed angrily as his wrists were put in the handcuffs.

"We'll see about that," Hotch muttered, leading him into the car.

Sitting him down behind Caroline in the passenger seat, Aaron drove while Spencer and Detective Joy sat in the back with Preston. The car ride, overall, was quiet after Aaron informed the rest of the team about Preston.

Caroline frowned as she looked out the window. They found the man who owned his house and a warehouse that showed no signs of anyone ever being held captive, raped, and killed. He matched the profile perfectly, but there was no hard evidence to back up their claim. Surely, Preston knew that. He was a smart man, obviously organized enough to talk his way to innocence. Their only problem was finding a way to convince Nicholas Preston to say something that would prove his guilt.

* * *

Hotch stood outside the interrogation room on the phone with Jack as the clocked ticked closer to the forty-eight hour mark, when they'd have to release Preston if they hadn't found evidence.

"So how has school been?" He asked his son.

"Good," Jack replied. "Daddy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, little buddy." Aaron was concerned for a moment; had his son been bullied again? "What is it?"

"Who is Caroline?" As Jack answered, Hotch let out a sigh of relief, but made a mental note to ask Jessica if there was anything different about Jack anyways.

"She's a friend and colleague of mine." Hotch watched as Morgan walked out of the interrogation room, pissed off.

"Is she okay?" the naïve little boy asked. "I heard you talking to Beth about her. You said she needed to talk to someone. She can talk to me if she wants to!"

His words started to sound more excited, hoping he could help someone like his father did every day.

"Maybe Jack," said Hotch. "Maybe one day."

"But I want to be a superhero like Daddy!" he sounded slightly disappointed.

"You are my superhero, little man." Hotch could practically see his son smile through the phone.

"You are mine too," he said, warming Aaron's heart.

"Well I have to go work now." he was reluctant to leave, but knew it was Jack's bedtime. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Daddy," Jack responded. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Jack."

With that, he hung up and slid his cell into his pocket. He badly wanted to be at home, tucking his son in, but knew he had to work now. Sighing, he walked back in for more grueling hours of attempted interrogating Nicholas Preston.


End file.
